


Эксперимент

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a Saint, M/M, No really he's an idiot, Sherlock is an idiot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок хочет знать о Джоне всё. Конечно, он заходит слишком далеко.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Все научились полагаться на  
Священные учения науки,  
Так что я надеюсь, что в течение всей жизни  
Вы не будете отказываться делать то, что  
Делают хорошие учёные.  
Эксперимент.

«Эксперимент» – Коул Портер

***

Всё это было сделано из лучших побуждений.

Шерлок продолжал верить, несмотря на некоторые доказательства обратного, что он действительно хотел как лучше.

Джон не всегда соглашался.

Это объясняло, почему Джона не было рядом. Он отсутствовал. Его не было дома. Он ушёл. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок много думал над этим вопросом, он всё ещё не был уверен, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. Ну, это было не совсем так. Он точно знал момент, когда всё полетело к чертям собачьим. Эксперимент. Его жизнь. Чего он не понимал, так это того, почему, когда дело было объяснено логически, Джон упрямо отказался понимать.

Так что, если подумать, возможно, во всём виноват Джон. Хотя он не мог убедить в этом даже самого себя.

Единственным намерением Шерлока было получше узнать Джона Хэмиша Ватсона. Узнать его так, как никто другой никогда не знал и не узнает. Это было то, чего он хотел почти с того момента, как этот мужчина вошёл в лабораторию Бартса. Но тогда ему это не удалось. О, они были друзьями, и они раскрывали преступления (ну, в основном это делал он, конечно, но Джон был блестящим проводником света), и всё это было хорошо. Джон упрямо настаивал на том, чтобы встречаться с чередой неинтересных женщин, которые приходили и уходили с ошеломляющей регулярностью, но Шерлок думал, что со временем он справится с этой проблемой. Они никогда не задерживались надолго, эти женщины, потому что, в конце концов, Джон всегда выбирал его.

Но потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Случился Мориарти. Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши. Джон горевал и едва не потерял себя. Шерлок вернулся, Джон его ударил. Дважды. А потом Джон повалил его на постель, и был создан новый мир.

В этом новом мире, где они были не только друзьями, но и любовниками, Шерлок чувствовал, что ещё более вправе узнать всё, что хотел знать о Джоне, а под этим, как уже говорилось, подразумевалось именно всё.

Шерлоку всё казалось таким простым.

Так стоит ли удивляться, что, когда всё пошло кувырком (фраза Джона), он был более чем немного озадачен?

Он сделал то, что всегда делал в такие минуты: свернулся калачиком на диване и попытался решить, что делать дальше. Хотелось бы надеяться, что это будет что-то, что избавит его от холодной пустоты в груди.

Итак, как же его преданность научным исследованиям привела его к этой неразберихе?

Поначалу Джон вполне поддавался этому процессу. Не было никаких возражений, когда Шерлок попросил у него небольшой пучок волос. Мазок слюны. Некоторые клетки кожи. Немного крови. Обрезки ногтей на руках [и для завершения ногтей на ногах]. Всё было прекрасно.

С некоторыми телесными выделениями оказалось посложнее. Хотя сбор спермы превратился в очень приятный вечер.

Учитывая всё это, стоит ли удивляться, что он был немного шокирован тем, что ещё один эксперимент заставил Джона разозлиться, прежде чем просто уйти?

Чем больше Шерлок размышлял, тем больше всё это казалось несправедливым. В конце концов, именно Джон всегда настаивал на том, что Шерлоку нужно больше учитывать человеческие эмоции, а потом, когда он попытался это сделать, Джон его оставил. Серьёзно? Разве не логично, что после того, как физические аспекты возлюбленного были проанализированы и занесены в каталог (и подвергались, конечно, периодическим обновлениям), ему захочется перейти к другим вещам?

Таким вещам, как эмоции?

Без особого порядка он начал исследование под названием «Всестороннее исследование и оценка эмоциональных аспектов характера Джона Хэмиша Ватсона». [Джон действительно должен был позволить ему назвать дела в его блоге.] Конечно, это было сложнее, чем попросить обрезки ногтей. Он не мог просто подойти к Джону и сказать «Покажи мне зависть».

Итак. Время импровизировать.

Зависть.

Возможно, он выбрал неподходящий момент для эксперимента.

Джон только что вернулся с десятичасовой смены в клинике, разбираясь с эпидемией гриппа. Он устал, у него всё болело, и от него пахло рвотой. Но эксперимент был запланирован, и Шерлок чувствовал себя обязанным его продолжать.

– Смотри, Джон, – весело сказал он, как только тот скрылся за дверью. – Я купил себе новый ноутбук. Со всеми этими наворотами.

– Рад за тебя, – буркнул Джон. – Может быть, теперь ты перестанешь пользоваться моим?

– Ну, конечно, – ответил Шерлок. – Зачем мне использовать старую медленную штуку, когда у меня теперь есть это? – Он думал, что ему действительно удалось говорить так, будто это имело для него значение.

– Я очень рад за тебя.

Шерлок восхвалял новый ноутбук ещё несколько минут, пока Джон ворчал себе под нос, а потом, наконец, потопал в свою бывшую спальню, прихватив с собой старый ноутбук.

Ну, это определённо выглядело как зависть. Интересно.

Когда минут через тридцать Джон вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок ему улыбнулся.

– Я решил, что мне всё-таки не нравится этот новый ноутбук, – признался он. – А почему у тебя его нет?

Джон пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос и пошёл на кухню готовить ужин.

Который, как оказалось, Шерлок решил съесть без всяких жалоб.

Так что эксперимент с завистью удался на славу.

Но, неожиданно, после этого всё стало ещё сложнее, главным образом потому, что со многими эмоциями, казалось, было рисковано иметь дело.

Например: Горе.

Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что ему незачем видеть скорбящего Джона. У него и так было достаточно доказательств. Это не требовало дальнейшего изучения, и, по сути, он поклялся сделать делом всей своей жизни то, чтобы Джон Ватсон никогда больше так не горевал.

И, вслед за этим, так много других эмоций, казалось, также выходили за рамки.

Страх был чем-то ещё, чего он видел более чем достаточно. Джон, стоя на земле, смотрит на него, находящегося на крыше. Страх в голосе Джона всё еще преследовал Шерлока тёмной ночью. Он тоже не хотел, чтобы Джон снова испытывал подобные чувства.

Или как насчёт радости? Для этого ему достаточно было вспомнить выражение лица Джона, когда он впервые понял, что Шерлок жив. [Удары были нанесёны позже.]

Итак. Эмоция.

А как насчёт ревности?

Ах, теперь у этого были возможности.

Он не мог не вспомнить все эпизоды, связанные с Этой Женщиной. Джон тогда явно ревновал, хотя ещё не был готов это признать. Но ревность тогда была смешана со столькими другими эмоциями, что была бесполезна как данные. Не говоря уже о том, что всё, что чувствовал Джон, было совершенно ненужным. Даже тогда, несмотря на мимолётное любопытство, которое Шерлок испытывал к ней, он уже знал, что только один человек действительно имеет для него значение. Это была тайна, которую он надёжно хранил в своих Чертогах разума.

Так что теперь он хотел стать свидетелем чистой ревности. Это было бы очень интересно, он был уверен.

Но кое-какое планирование было бы необходимо.

Три ночи спустя он отправил сообщение Джону.

«ВСТРЕТИМСЯ В ПАБЕ «БЕЛЫЙ КОНЬ» @23:00. ШХ»

Он прекрасно знал, каков будет ответ. Вздохнув, Джон допьёт чай, прежде чем надеть ботинки и взять пистолет (потому что это был Шерлок). Потом он поймает такси и приедет, потому что Шерлок попросил его об этом.

За пять минут до назначенного часа Шерлок убедился, что трактирщик видел, как он вышел через заднюю дверь в сопровождении нотариуса, с которым болтал в течение очень скучного часа.

К 23:01, когда Джон вошёл в переулок, нотариус стоял на коленях перед Шерлоком, расстегнувшим ширинку на своих брюках.

Джон резко остановился.

В это мгновение Шерлок понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Возможно, это была вторая самая большая ошибка в его жизни.

На лице Джона не было выражения ревности. Это было полное опустошение.

Шерлок тут же оттолкнул нотариуса, нисколько не заботясь о том, что тот приземлился в лужу и выругался.

– Джон, – настойчиво позвал он. – Джон, он никогда не прикасался ко мне. Я не собирался ему этого позволять.

Но Джон исчез.

Шерлок оставил ругающегося нотариуса в луже и погнался за Джоном. Ему пришлось пройти почти квартал, прежде чем он его догнал. Он потянулся к руке Джона.

– Не прикасайся ко мне, – сказал Джон голосом, который был холоднее всего на свете.

Джон не хотел, чтобы он прикасался к нему. От одной этой мысли Шерлока затошнило.

– Джон, ничего не случилось.

– Потому что я помешал.

– Нет! – Шерлок почувствовал новый вид отчаяния. – Нет. Ничего не должно было случиться. Я точно рассчитал время. – Он провёл рукой по губам. – Боже, я не хотел, чтобы он ко мне прикасался.

– Вот почему ты был в переулке с торчащим членом. – Джон съежился, когда Шерлок подошёл ближе.

Джон даже съежился.

– Это был эксперимент!

– О? Для того, чтобы пытаться понять, сколько дураков, кроме меня, встанут перед тобой на колени?

Шерлок не мог поверить, что всё рушится прямо у него на глазах.

– Я хотел посмотреть, как ты... я имею в виду, это было исследование ревности. Это всё. Просто часть моего исследования... тебя. – Шерлок понимал, что он бормочет. Он никогда не бормотал. – Я уже провёл эксперимент с завистью, с новым ноутбуком, помнишь? Но я не мог сделать этого с горем или страхом, потому что... ну, ты знаешь, почему я не мог.

Но Джон даже не слушал.

– Я хочу побыть один, Шерлок. И ты не пойдёшь за мной. Понимаешь?

– Я понимаю, – прошептал Шерлок. Он на самом деле понимал. Поэтому он просто стоял на тротуаре и смотрел, как Джон Ватсон исчезает в ночи.

Это было два дня назад, а Джона всё ещё не было.

Шерлок не писал ему и не звонил. В этом не было никакого смысла. Вместо этого он просто свернулся калачиком на диване, уткнувшись лицом в подушки.

Было уже очень поздно, когда он услышал, как внизу открылась дверь и на лестнице послышались знакомые шаги. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

Он услышал, как Джон вошёл в комнату и сел в кресло.

– Ты самый тупой грёбаный ублюдок в мире, – сказал он странно тихим голосом.

Шерлок молча кивнул. У него не было абсолютно никаких аргументов, чтобы опровергнуть это утверждение.

– Эксперимент? Неужели?

– Он никогда не прикасался ко мне, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я только расстегнул ширинку. Я никогда не позволил бы ему прикоснуться ко мне. Или кому-нибудь ещё.

Джон вздохнул.

– Да, я знаю. Это заняло некоторое время, но когда я подумал об этом, я понял, что ты говорил правду. Как бы глупа ни была эта правда. – Последовала пауза. – Если ты ещё когда-нибудь будешь экспериментировать на мне...

Шерлок наконец повернулся и посмотрел на Джона.

– Я сделал это только потому, что хочу знать о тебе всё. Всё.

– Просто спроси меня. Всё, что ты хочешь знать, просто, ради бога, спроси меня, – в его голосе появились жёсткие нотки. – Например, если ты хочешь узнать, как я буду себя чувствовать, обнаружив тебя в переулке с другим мужчиной, стоящим на коленях перед тобой, я буду счастлив тебе это рассказать.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Не нужно. Я видел твоё лицо. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я всё ещё вижу твоё лицо.

– Хорошо. Рад это слышать. – Джон встал. – Я очень устал. Две ночи у Гарри – это утомительно.

Шерлок прислушался, чтобы убедиться, что Джон ушёл в их спальню, а не в свою. Но потом он не знал, что делать, поэтому просто остался на месте.

Примерно через полчаса Джон появился снова.

– Ты идёшь спать или нет?

Шерлок моргнул.

– Можно?

Джон только фыркнул и отвернулся.

Шерлок поднялся с дивана и последовал за Джоном в постель.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Cole Porter – «Experiment» <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ5T1K-RS9k>


End file.
